Six and Up
by stonee288
Summary: Shane grey and Mitchie Torres were arch enemies in high school, Shane is the cool kid, that happens to be an international rockstar, while Mitchie is the outcast that surprises the whole school if she says a single word in the year. but will things change when they find out the other was their first and only crush sense first grade, yet they couldn't even remember the others name.
1. Chapter 1: Then and Now

Chapter one: then and now

Past time: First grade

(Teacher's pov)

"The way these two kids acted was weird, each day shane would be rude and sometimes even throw things at mitchie but she did nothing about it but sometimes frown at him, i just didn't understand why she didn't do anything, even though she barely talks to anyone, if i were her i would be complaining," thats what i thought as i watched them at recess they both did there own things, Mitchie sits on a bench waiting for it to be over and Shane plays with his friends but nether seem to wonder to far from the other, if mitchie is siting by the doors then shane is within fifty feet of her if shane is in the field then mitchie sits near by, it's as if they can't live without keeping an eye on the other. as i was thinking about this something happened between the two. when i got there both children were crying, i brought them back to the room and got shane to stop crying but her buried his head in his arms and i couldn't get mitchie to stop crying. i call both of there parents, who show up immediately, before i let them in the room i said "I call here because I can't get mitchie to stop crying, so could you please.. " before I could finish nodded and walked into the room then i continued " i called you because as much as i would like to say otherwise but I'm quite sure Shane has something to do with why mitchie started crying, everyday he is being very rude to Her, but i have no idea what is happening right now." so we went in the room and mitchie's mom was getting her to stop crying i sat at my desk while both mothers were talking to their children i overheard talking to Shane and she said "well why did you push her then?" and he said "i don't know." after that walked up to me and said "I'm going to take mitchie home and we're going to try home-school ing i just don't think she's ready for public school right now, it is in no way anything to do with you i just don't think she's ready." i knew what she meant and said i would explain it to the office, she left and for the rest off the year mitchie didn't come to school, and there were few problems with Shane.

Present day: High School

(Shane's pov)

"Have you seen the new girl? She won't talk to anyone not even the teacher, I heard she was home-schooled sense she was starting elementary school," Nate said as we were in passing time, i chuckled "so, we were home-school the whole time we were on tour, and we will be again when we go back on tour," I said, but he continued "I know that but she's a nobody and she won't even talk to anyone while we were often singing in front of thousands of people." then the bell rang and we both had to class to get to, but as Jason walked by he was excited saying "time to go to workshop, I'm gonna make a birdhouse." I couldn't help but laugh at him as I started to walk to social studies. When i got there i bumped into a girl and she just kind of frowned at me, Deja Vu, that seemed weirdly familiar, i over looked that and said "sorry," I opened the door and walked in she followed. i went to my seat and she walked over to the teacher who said "you must be, mitchie," the teacher looked around and her eyes landed on the seat next to me, oh great. the teacher continued "theres a seat next to Shane over there that you can sit in." she said while pointing at the seat. the girl nodded, walked over and sat down. i looked at her and the teacher went in front of the class and started speaking "hello class today we are starting a project, for this project will be paring you into partners and you will have to right a five page essay on the similarities and differences between you and your partner. you will be given a month to finish the project." she went threw the class gave them a partner when she got to me she said "um, Shane why don't you work with, mitchie," all i could think was "WHAT?!" but that wouldn't do me any good so a nodded instead. The rest of the day I was completely out of it and couldn't focus, when I got home i went to my room to think, i spent nearly three hours in there before I went and knocked on Nate's door, he answered saying "what do you want man I was in the middle of a game?" I said "you know the new girl you were talking about earlier?" he nodded "ya, so?" he said "I have to do a social studies project with her." then he let me in his room and I explained what happened.

(Mitchie's POV)

When I got home, I sat on my bed trying to figure out what to do about the big project she had with this guy named Shane, he seemed a little upset to get me as a partner but I can't blame him, but something about him seemed familiar, I just couldn't name it. then i heard my mom come home and she knocked on the door, i opened it up and she said "how was your first day back in public school, i was hesitant but said "it was fine but i already got a big project to do." "okay well thats not to bad you always do great on your work." she said "i know but this is a partner project i'm paired up with this boy and i don't think he likes me very much, plus its about the similarities and differences of me and him. how can i do that without talking?" i said back. she pretended to think for a minute before saying "I know how about you invite him to dinner tomorrow and you can actually talk to someone besides me and your dad when he is hear." i looked at her "you know i can't do that." she replied "I know, I know, you can't do that it would mean maybe enjoying yourself, can't have that now can we," i just said "now I can enjoy myself just fine without talking, plus I promise I would not enjoy that." "okay, you wouldn't enjoy that, but i would so why don't you invite him over for dinner to make me happy?" she said, "fine, I will," she did a little happy dance that was very weird in front of me and i frowned she saw this and said "Don't judge me" then she walked away. Tomorrow would be weird.


	2. Chapter 2: invitation and investigation

**I am sorry it is so short i will try to update soon but it has a lot going on.**

Chapter Two: Invention and investigation

During School: Social Studies

(Mitchie's Pov)

As I walked into class I was nerves I really didn't want to have to invite shane to my house for dinner just the idea made me feel venerable, but once i sat down i noticed that Shane wasn't even hear yet so i relaxed a little bit and started taking notes off the board and i didn't even notice when he sat down intill he leaned over and asked "what are we doing right now?" i jumped frowned at him then I pointed at the board and he caught on, so he got a notebook out and started copying the board as well, when i was done with the notes i wrote "My mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight," on the bottom of the paper then i put my address and tore it off the sheet, write as the bell rang I set it on his paper and packed my stuff up. when i was leaving he grabbed my arm and said "okay." as a response to the note. then we continued with our day.

(Shane's Pov)

I didn't really want to go to dinner at her house, i just figured if i were going to get a good grade on my project I would have to get her to talk to me at the least, and maybe try to remember her name. But for real why would I, Shane Grey, of Connect 3 one of the most famous bands in the untied states, want to hang out with her, the girl who has been hear two days and is already the school loser? Who would she can't even talk I don't think. As I got home I told my mom I would be having dinner at my partner for social studies house, she had no objections, but of course as I said this Jason came in and heard the whole thing. When I was done talking he said "Oh, who is it? Do you have a _crush_ on someone?" I was almost ready to slap him, so I walked out of the room and went to my bedroom. About two hours later I was heading over to the address on the note she gave me earlier.

After School: Mitchie's House

(Connie's Pov) - Mitchie's mom

When I heard the knock on the door I was a little to excited for my own good and felt as if I were going to explode. I opened the door and the young man i saw seemed unsettling familiar, why did he look so familiar, I was just standing there for a moment then I snapped myself out of the trance and said "hello, my name is Connie and I am mitchie's mother, you must be Shane," the look on this face showed complete surprise as i said his name pretty much saying "She actually knows my name?" I invited him in and showed him to the table. We waited there a minute before I said "I'll just go get mitchie," then I got up and went to her room and opened the door she was just sitting on her bed. "What are you doing?" I asked, "I'm not making a seen," she said quietly. it only took one look and she got out of bed, I made sit at the table while I went into the kitchen and grabbed the plates of dinner I had made. the kids both ate and wouldn't even look at each other, so i broke the ice "Shane why do you look so familiar i don't think we've ever met?" he looked at he surprised "Well, it maybe that i'm an international rockstar that has traveled all over the country," he said with a little sarcasm. "No, no that can't be it we don't really watch T.V or listen to the radio or go on the internet or anything like that, mostly mitchie she don't like the whole "technology thing really" except her ipod. Shane seemed really surprised at what she said. after about another ten minutes of silents mitchie stood up and said "I'm going to my room," but her voice was hushed and hard to hear, as she was walking out Shane smiled and said "so she can talk," mitchie glared at him and i swear if looks could kill there would be no Shane Grey to worry About. a minute later mitchie walked out of the room and soon after so did Shane, mitchie to her room, Shane out the front door. i decided not to worry about them, it was time to find out how I knew Shane because I know I did. i searched threw everything i could note papers files. when I was looking threw the filing cabinet when i packet fell Out, I picked it up, it was the school pictures I bought when mitchie and gone to public school in first grade. I opened the pack and took out the pictures looking at each one even though they were all the same picture, she looked so different back then, she had lighter, curlier hair and was wearing the smile I almost never saw anymore. then I came upon the class picture with her in the middle, but I noticed all the students around her were there to, then she saw him, a little boy with a straight black hair in a bowl cut, he was the boy that caused mitchie to start home-school and the caption that said his name underneath it read "Shane Grey,"

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WOULD MAKE THE STORY BETTER.**


	3. Chapter 3: Annoyed and Avoid

**HELLO! viewers, i hope i haven't lost you it has been a long time sense I updated, a whole five days, that is almost forever. but I would like to thank: **Doclover, XcookiexcutterxpopstarX, sadheart, mmedicus, and Guest **those people were the only ones to leave reviews to my story, i need your help now, i write this story and publish the new chapter as soon as i finnish it, like i only minutes ago finished writing chapter three, but i am running out of ideas please offer some, tell me what you want to happen.**

Chapter 3: Annoyed and Avoid

Before school: Shane's House

(Shane's pov)

I had no idea why I felt so bad when I walked home, was it because I wanted this over? Could it be that I was upset I got rejected? Or did I feel bad for mitchie, and the fact that she is so scared that she won't talk to anyone? No, it couldn't be the second two I didn't like her I didn't care about her, she was just the one person I need to talk to pass that class. If I couldn't get this project done then I would fail the class meaning I would need to take it again and so would she, and I would have to deal with her again. But still why did this matter so much to me now? Why did she affect me this way? I almost walked right past my house on the account of me thinking more about that then about were I was. it bothered me she affected me more then anyone else, but i had to get over it. I walked into my house later the night and when i woke up I was on the couch, not in my room and nate was sitting across the room smiling at me (Creepy right?) then he said "How was you date with the new girl?" as i sat up, i looked at him and said back "She has a name you know, I can't remember what it was but she has one, and if you must know, it went terribly," "Oh man, you must be soooo disappointed i mean everyone else knows She can't talk did you finally catch up?" he asked and I said "No, actually she did talk just not to me." He seemed surprised, now i know how I looked when she said "I'm going to my room," I laughed at him and he scolded me. I was bursting with laughter at how he was acting. I had to rush to be at school on time, I was so nerves and I had no idea why. i went threw the day restless and jumpy. when i made it to social studies Mitchie was already there, she just sat there doing nothing at all, we were given time to discuss the project with our partners, oh what fun. we just sat there in weird silence for close to ten minutes before I said "um, should we maybe start on the project?" she looked at me like i was crazy then wrote something down, she did this every time I would try to talk so i gave up intill the bell rung. The rest of my day seemed boring and dull. I couldn't help but wonder why this girl hated me so much. It took twenty minutes of sitting in front of the T.V watching myself perform before I got bored witch had never happened, ever, I always loved watching myself on T.V intill now, all I could think about was this girl, and I didn't even bother to learn her name. i thought about it and in no time i was at her house, didn't know her name but i knew her address, thats not weird at all. I knocked on the door and her mom answered. Her mom said "Oh, Shane? Um, mitchie is upstairs but I don't think it will help much. I mean she still won't talk to anyone, in fact she hasn't talked to me sense yesterday," she frowned at me like it was my fault witch i guess it was kind of, "Actually i was hoping I could talk to you," he face lit up like she was way to lonely, this may be a mistake. she invited me in and i could hear music playing upstairs, it sounded like guitar, mitchie's mom must have seen the look on my face because she said "Mitchie play the guitar, and know i was wrong this morning mitchie was listening to some songs by connect three, I think thats a good sign, hopefully." i was glad to hear that maybe it would be easier to get mitchie to talk to me after all, I mean so we can finish the project of course. i started talk though i wasn't she if i were talking to myself or her mother, "I was hoping you could help me get mitchie to talk to me so we can actually work on the project, and, um,'stuff'."

(Mitchie's pov)

I heard the door open and close but ignored it, it was probably someone asking for one of her recipes of something like that I just kept playing my guitar, trying to figure out what to do with myself. i just couldn't shake Shane for my mind, this mourning i even found myself turning on the radio and listening to his band, what is wrong with me, i can't like anyone, the last time i liked someone like this i was six and he was a total jerk to me, then i closed myself off so nobody could ever get close to me again, and i won't even talk to anybody but my mom he is no exception. but i still found my normal music that i play on my guitar replaced by his song i heard on the Radio. i thought i heard footsteps outside my door so i paused briefly, then i continued playing but i went back to what i usually play instead of his song. i couldn't help but think about him though, why was he so interested in me, i mean i heard he could be pretty stupid but this, he doesn't seem to leave me alone at all, and now he has infiltrated my thoughts as well, it there no end? after an half hour my mom knocked on the "Dinner time, mitchie," i put down my guitar and went do down to dinner, after eating i just sat in the living room intill i noticed a packet on the filing cabinet, it had my school pictures from first grade. I jumped when my mother came up behind me and said "Oh, those, i wanted to show you something about those yesterday but you locked yourself in your room and wouldn't let me in." she picked up the packet and pulled a page out it was the paper with all the students in the class on it, she held it up to my face, and pointed at a student, "Do you remember him?" she asked, the person she pointed at was the same boy that tormented me, i chuckled a little before saying "Ya, i had the biggest crush on him possible, but he hated me and it hurt me so much that i never went to public school again, intill now that is." she seemed surprised at I said I had a crush on him. she said "He doesn't hate you, he can't stop thinking about you, he said so himself. i was so confused, that made no sense. "What are you talking about we don't even know where he is right now." by the look on her face she caught on then said "oh yea, look at this" she moved her hand to revile his name, it said "Shane Grey" i gasped and she just smiled. What was going on? i just couldn't believe it that was one more reason not to get at all close to shane, he, he was the complete opposite of me, he was dangerous to me, he was my swore enemy from now on. But how do you avoid an enemy that you love?

**What should mitchie do?**

**What did connie (Mitchie's mom) tell shane?**

**Who was outside mitchie's door? **

**what do you what to happen?**

**i will read all review and try to include every idea i can, i would like to be able to say my viewers wrote this story with me, not that i wrote it alone, please help me and review, i beg you to.**


	4. Chapter 4: Give Me a Sign

**This chapter is dedicated to Doclover and XcookiexcutterxpopstarX who gave me the perfect ideas for it, I hope you like it.**

Chapter four: Give Me a Sign

Night before: mitchie's house

(Shane's pov)

It was weird being at her house and talking to her mother, not her. I sat on there couch and talked to her mom "I need your help, I can't get her out of my head and I have no idea how to get her to talk to me I thought maybe, you could help, you know, persuade her to talk to me or something, What should I do?" I asked, desperate for an answer. she thought for a minute and i could almost see the gears trying to turn, then she lit up and said "Oh, i know, why don't you learn sign language? We used to use that instead of talking sometimes, and even though she doesn't use it offend anymore we still know it and she tends to do it on accident a bit." i nodded and we sat there deep in thought. A minute later her mom stud up and said "I'm going to make some tea, would you like some?" i declined and she left the room. I just sat there studying the room, intill i noticed a packet of paper sticking out of a filing cabinet, i walked over to it and took it out. when i looked at it i was stunned, it was mitchie but what was so intriguing was that it was the same girl i made fun of in first grade, it was the girl i caused into home-schooling, It was My first and only love. That was the moment I realized that what I felt for mitchie was the same I felt for my young crush, I was most defiantly in love with her, but I was pissed at myself for what i had done to her, she was so different, she was privative and scared she was scarred for life and it was all my fault. then i heard the music coming from upstairs more clearly, it was a song i had written for connect three, i followed the sound intill i was right outside a door on the upper floor, I took one step forward and the floor creaked, dang it. the music stopped for a moment, and i silently cursed myself. then it picked up again, but it was different, more, 'subtle' it was nothing i had wrote it was something of mitchie's own creation. I quietly went back down stairs and set down the pictures before leaving. on my way home i stopped by the library, which might as well been mars, i found some books on sign language and checked them out, then i went home and studied and wrote i got almost no sleep but was full of energy, i would break threw to mitchie today, whether she liked it or Not.

At School: Social Studies

(MItchie's pov)

As I walked in to class Shane was already there, unlike the other times I had seen him, he was full of energy and had large bags under his eyes, I was a little nerves to be by him now that I knew who he was for real. Up intill now I had never really wondered what happened to my only crush I ever had, I just figured he grew up like a normal person, boy was I wrong, he was an international rockstar, who was the most desired person in the country, he was the jerk that was always on T.V every time I passed one. As I sat down he seemed to wake up even more like I was the only thing in the world that he had any interest in at the moment. I copied down the board as I always did and i could feel him staring at me, then he said "hello, mitchie." like he was expecting a response from me. I was a little surprised he finally learned my name, but i would still not speak to him or anybody else for that matter. "Oh, come on what are you afraid of." he said. i glared on him and on reflex my hands move as they sometimes did, telling my thought silently. They said "What do you want?" in sign language. To my satisfaction the look on his face said he was confused, then it changed, amused, glad, hopeful. His hands moved just as mine had but it was sloppy I made out "to, under, stand, you." i was dumfounded and, and, and, um, angry at him. i stared him in the eyes then slapped him straight in the face, some people around me gasped, others laughed, i didn't care, i got up and ran out of the room not caring that the teacher yelled for me to come back. a minute later i was only walking, then tears filled my eyes and i leaned on the wall, i slowly slid down it intill i was huddled in a ball with my arms around my knees. all i could think was "How dare he do this to me, i spent years building barriers around myself so i could Never be hurt again and he comes in to the picture, again, and they jut melt away. They disappear and let me be so venerable and feel so alone," Then someone sat next to me and rubbed my back like my dad used to when he could tell I was upset years ago. Without looking up I leaned on the new figure, and let the calm me down. When I did look up minutes later I wanted to see my dads kind face, but no he was still in New Hampshire for work, who I saw would have been my last guess.

(Shane's pov)

At first i sat in a trans not sure what had just happened then i was snapped back to reality by the voice of my teacher who said "Shane what just happened" in a very angry sounding voice. i thought for a minute before i said "I did something very stupid and she had every right to be mad, i was my fault, don't get mitchie in any trouble, she doesn't dissever it." her face lightened up and i heard chuckles around the room, she said "I understand, and went back to teaching the class, i could still feel the impact of when mitchie smacked me, but i didn't want it to go away, i wanted it to stay there and be a reminder of the mistake i had made, the mistake wasn't loving mitchie it was hurting her more then i already have, it was being a danger to the one person i cared about besides myself.

**If you can guess who is comforting mitchie i will give you a sneak peak of the next chapter, and let you put any idea you want in the story.**

**What do you guys think shane will/ should do?**

**what do you want to happen?**

**I will read all reviews written so please write them, i love the viewers, and there ideas so, tell me what you want to see.**


	5. Chapter 5:good impression bad depression

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I'm having major writers block and need your help.**

Chapter five: Good Impression Bad Depression

Continued from last chapter:

(Mitchie's pov)

When I did look up minutes later I wanted to see my dads kind face, but no he was still in New Hampshire for work, who I saw would have been my last guess. The face I saw belonged to Shane's older brother, Jason. He smiled down at me and wiped away the tears that still remanded. He started talking in a soothing voice "I remember you, you were shane's first crush back when I was in third grade." He kept talking and I listened to every word he said "he still talks about you in his sleep, you know." after about ten or fifteen minutes he stopped talking and we just sat there, i looked him in the eye and said "thank you," very quite, he didn't seem at all surprised. i got up and left after that, i didn't care that it was only fifth hour i walked home. my mom was at work cooking for some gathering i went up stairs lied on my bed and fell asleep.

(Shane's pov)

I was upset that i hadn't said anything to mitchie in more then a week now, in social studies i still see her, but after our insolent last week the teacher decided to grant our previous wishes and broke us up from being partners, she worked with a guy named andrew on and they seemed to be have more problems then she did with me, he was that one guy in every class that won't shut it and will talk to the walk if he's sitting in front of it, mitchie looked like if the guy continued talking like this she would explode. I was paired up with a girl named Elizabeth, who was I little, um... odd. She was a very social person but had a couple quirks, she could change subjects in a matter of seconds and was a little annoying. I didn't really do anything in that class but stare at mitchie, who would stare everywhere but at me. I didn't know what to think. I didn't want to hurt mitchie anymore.a week went by and I felt discouraged that when I did the unexpected, I dropped out of high school. I didn't really drop out I just started taking online classes instead, I couldn't handle seeing mitchie in school anymore just knowing that she hated my guts and would probably celebrate if I dropped dead.

(Mitchie's pov)

i was more then surprised when i stopped seeing Shane in school, i only ever even looked at him when i knew he wasn't looking at me, i really couldn't stop thinking about him, i wanted to go up to him and hug him almost every day sense i listened to what jason had said. three days after shane had started not to come Jason came up to me again but he didn't stay long he said "Shane feels bad and has signed up for online schooling," then he was gone, i got even more depressed then i had been over all the years i could remember, i stopped talking to everybody, whether it be Jason or my parents. i tried o Shane from entering me thoughts but it never worked, the rest of the year came to quickly and then out of nowhere it was summer and Shane's family went back on tour, there was no chance of me apologizing now nothing I could do, I would be miserable for ever. Or at least thats what i thought while sitting on my bed three days into summer break there was a knock on my door and i opened it to fine my mother, she said "Mitchie you can't just sit here all summer and pout, so your going to summer camp, with me, it's called camp rock and your going to help me in the kitchen.

**what do you think should happen next?(i don'y want it to exactly like the movie)**

**how is shane doing?**

**how will mitchie react?**


	6. Chapter 6: Minds That Think Alike

**I am so sorry it took so long, I took some time off to read a book and it only took a couple of days but I've been so busy sence then that i had almost no time i hope you like it the next one will be up sooner.**

Chapter six: Minds that think alike

3:00 PM : Shane's house

(Shane's mother's pov)

Shane did finish this year of high school but i was worried he only stayed in school earlier in the years because she was there he could have gone on tour with his brothers again two months ago but he didn't want to leave her then he quite going to school and finished online because of the same reasons, i don't understand teenagers at all. so now that he is on tour for the summer he's causing all sorts of problems with the label and i have no choice but to do something, i just don't know what. then the phone rang on the table, i looked at the caller ID on it and to my surprise it was my brother, Brown, he hadn't talked to me in a little bit so i picked it up and listened as he said "hello, can i please talk to mary?" that was me, so i replied "Speaking how can i help you camp rocker?" i could almost hear him smiling before he said "I need a favor i was hoping you could come down to the camp this summer and volunteer I'm a little low on staff at the moment." thats when an idea struck me and i said "actually, i kind of busy for the summer but I know what I can do I can send in Shane to be a consoler for the year he's having some problems with the press right now and needs a time out." he chuckled and replied "You still talk about him like he's five but i would love to help punish him."

(Shane's pov)

"WHAT?!" I yelled as I was told I would be sent to my old summer camp I went to years ago and were connect three became a band. My mother spoke over the phone "This is your own fault, you had to go and get in trouble with the press didn't you? All because of what?" I knew the answer but I couldn't tell my mom I was just upset over a girl, I mean I've seen how she gets after watching a romance movie and it's just gross. all she would talk about was stuff like 'true love' for days this would never end, all I did was a kind of growl and hung up. There was no way to get out of this, I would be spending the whole summer with my peppy, always happy, uncle brown, please just kill me now. but even though I can't get out of it that doesn't mean I can't make everyone else pay for it on the way to the camp I spent the whole time complaining, I was also very angry, they wouldn't let me bring hair spray or anything, I would be stuck in the middle of nowhere for weeks.

(Mitchie's Pov)

I did not want to be here surrounded by people, forced to work and interact, this was not my idea of fulfillment. But as we arrived I was in a certain state of acceptance maybe I could at least try to enjoy myself. as I got out of my mothers catering van I saw my temporary prison, it was actually quite beautiful, it had a large lake surrounded by trees and a canoe dock, I could tell I would be spending a lot of time there. The down point of the place was the smell of gasoline and the crowd of people unloading from the bus. I was lead to a cabin I would be sharing with my mother, we set our stuff on the beds and I sat down, a man that looked a little familiar, walked in like he owned the place, it turns out that he did he said "Hello, my name is brown and I am the person in charge of camp rock, you must be Connie our new Cook." he spoke to my mother and she replied "Yes, thats me and this is my daughter, mitchie," she gestured to me and and the man extended his arm saying "Hi there, I'm brown and it's very nice to meet you," i shook his hand and i could tell he was waiting for a response, i just looked at my mom like only She would be explaining this, I was right. She glared at me as she said "Mitchie doesn't talk to people, especially lately," he nodded a little disappointed and i left before anything could happen. As I walked threw the camp i heard a door slam in the direction i was going, i hesitated a minute then continued, i found there was only a limo here, not surprising lots of rich kids were here. I was walking by it when a voice inside the open window said "Mitchie?" in a confused voice, i looked in to find none other then Nate and Jason grey, oh great. Before I could stop myself a few words slipped out of my mouth "Jason? Why are you hear?" Nate's only reaction was complete surprise at my speech, but Jason said "Oh, Shane is going to love this, have fun." As he finished the engine reared and the car started moving there was no way I was getting anymore information out of him. I continued the day and all campers were called to an assembly in the front of the cabins it was an introduction to camp, a woman named Dee was on the stage she talked about camp and i really couldn't be interested, that was intill she said his name, what she said was "And for the first time, we have a celebrity guest at camp, Shane grey." She defiantly said his name. Then he walked on the stage, I could tell his smile was fake and he didn't really want to be here, I knew him more then even I thought. he hadn't seen me yet and i hid behind the closest person, a girl with curly dirty blonde hair and she noticed me but allowed me to hid intill he left the stage and the assembly was over. then she turned To face me and said "What was that about, were you hiding from your celebrity crush or do you really just like the way my hair smells?" I could hear her sarcasm in the last part but I said nothing. Her face softened and she said "Hi my name's Caitlin," she reached to shake my hand and i turned and started walking away, she wouldn't let me, she kept getting in my way and blocking my path so, after nearly ten minutes of trying to get around her and ignoring what she said I finally just gave up and grabbed her hand and dragged her back to my cabin, my mother was looking threw cook books inside and i let go of the stranger. I walked over to my mom and whispered into her ear, "please, get her to leave me alone, tell her to leave," she looked at me in the face and said "you dragged this poor girl to our cabin just so you can have me tell her to leave, well to bad you have to do that yourself, it would already be over if you just Told her yourself. Caitlin must be hearing this, I just made an angry snort and stormed out of the cabin.

(No, one's Pov)

After mitchie stormed out Caitlyn was confused but Connie sighed and said "I'm really sorry, she hasn't talked to any other person but me and her dad sense First grade to my knowledge." She was very surprised and reply "Really? Never? Then why was she hiding behind me when Shane grey got on the stage?" Connie was surprised this time "WHAT!? Shane is here!" she straightened herself out before saying "you see mitchie and Shane both had a crush on each other in first grade but he really hurt he feeling and we started homeschooling her to keep them apart seeing as they were very nice to one another, then earlier this year we finally put mitchie back in public school and Shane happened to go to the same on they were Forced to do a project together and he offended her, again, on accident, but when he saw how hurt she was he dropped out of high school and started homeschooling, they have a really messed up relationship." Caitlyn listened to ever word and felt a little bad, then she got over it, she had to get the two together, they were meant for each other.

** What do you think should happen?**

**What is Caitlyn going to do?**

**Where did mitchie go?**

**What is happening with shane?**

**you tell me and it might just happen.**


	7. Chapter 7: Frenemies

**Sorry it's been awhile, I'm trying to keep up with the last days of school and the now five stories i'm writing (Only one it one fanfition at the moment) I'm also working on some time taking artwork, reading the second twilight book, trying to spend more time outside, and dealing with writers block. tell me what you think about the story, remember everything i put in it is inspired be you.**

Chapter seven: frenemies

Continued from last time:

(Nobody's Pov)

Mitchie had no idea where she was going, but she found herself pacing towards the dock she had wanted to see earlier that day. when she got there she rolled up her jeans and put her feet in the chilled water, by the time she was even a little relaxed everybody would have been at dinner. She stayed were she was and tried to clam down but didn't even notice the sound of footsteps, just as Shane did not notice the figure sitting on the dock as he walked toward it. they were only four or five feet between them be fore ether of them noticed the others presence, when mitchie turned around she was looking at his feet and she got up ready to just leave, and say nothing, but when she saw his face she stopped dead in her tracks. he looked at her in disbelief, he had expected never to see mitchie again, that way he could never hurt her. they were both just staring at each other, until finally Shane said "Hello, mitchie," in a kind voice. mitchie could believe the way she was feeling at the moment, she had expected the next time she was face to face with Shane she would have to stop herself from killing him, after all he had left schooling in the hope of avoiding her, but instead she had to resist herself from giving him a hug and trying to fix everything that she had done, she had left first grade to avoid him, she had refused to talk to him, she had slapped him in the face, she had ran out of the room making him think she hated him. She looked into his eyes and could tell he didn't hate her ether. Then mitchie extended her hand like they could just shake hand and everything would be find but when he grabbed it she pulled as hard as she could and he fell in to the water. When he came back up he was laughing and when he saw mitchie's confused face he laughed just a little bit hard for a minute, once he calmed down a bit he said "Sorry, I guess I deserved that though," mitchie smiled and started walking away, she looked back a moment and she didn't see Shane anywhere, all she could think was "Oh, crap, I Drowned a rockstar," she went back and looked into the water, before she could step away a very soaked rockstar grabbed he and pulled her into the very cold water.

(Mitchie's Pov)

I wanted to be mad at him for hiding and pulling me into the water but I just couldn't make myself, I deserved that a million times more then he had. Once I saw his face laughing again I couldn't help but laugh too. We both got out of the freezing water and sat for a minute, then I got up and walked away heading to my cabin. As I walked I thought about how much fun I had just had. When I walked into my cabin surprised to see Caitlyn was there, mostly because dinner was already over and my mom would have had to go prepare it earlier after I left so she had come back, the two of them were talking and stopped when I came in. I looked over at my mom then to Caitlyn before lying on my bed, I stared up at the ceiling and said "I'm sorry," mom started to say, "honey it's fine," but I interrupted and said "I wasn't talking to you, actually," I sat up to look at her face. She looked confused at first then she looked over at Caitlyn and they both looked surprised, but that was as much as I would say tonight, I curled up under my covers and fell asleep.

(Shane's Pov)

It felt like a dream, seeing mitchie here, and what felt even more like a dream was how we got along so well and nobody even said almost anything. How was it that the last time I saw this girl she hated me with all her heart but now it's like we've been friends for our whole lives? even as she left it was different it was as if she knew this would happen again and this would not be the last time our lives intertwined, but I couldn't be so sure. I didn't know what to expect. I went to bed and all I dreamed about was her, but even though it looked exactly like her I knew at the same time it wasn't, not even my mind could capture her true beauty. When my uncle tried to wake me I resisted thinking that if I woke up then she would disappear and anything I think happened last night wouldn't be real and she would still be back at her house. One thing was for sure even if this was all a dream I would never try to avoid Mitchie Torres again. It wasn't intill my uncle splashed water out of a plant vase on me that I actually woke up against my will. I went to breakfast and didn't see her anywhere, I had to admit that I was a little disappointed. I completely ignored my teaching responsibilities for the day and called my brothers. I said something like "Come on guys I've been here long enough, I showered in cold water, I looked at a tree, it's been a whole day I need a hair product," but I really just wanted to get home so I could go see mitchie. They refused to come get me.

(Mitchie's Pov)

Woke up in time to help my mom in the kitchen, but we got short on food that had been prepared last night so I missed breakfast with everybody else, I couldn't say I was completely disappointed. Later I couldn't get Caitlyn to leave me alone, she kept ranting on about meeting her at the beach later tonight so we could talk. What was the point really, i had no intention of saying anything and it never seemed to bother her to talking to anybody in front of others but I agreed just so she would leave.

**What do you think will happen next?**

**What do you want to happen?**

**Whats going on at the beach?**

**what is shane going to do? Mitchie?**

**will Caitlin get them together?**

**how have you been?**

**Have a nice day, love you guys, keep reviewing. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: If Love Is Blind

**I'm sorry This chapter Took so long I'm finding each chapter harder to write and need your help.**

Chapter 8: If Love Is Blind

(Mitchie's Pov)

As I walked down towards the beach things didn't seem right, I couldn't see Caitlyn and it was started to get dark out so I would need to be going back to my cabin first. At first I thought that I was in the wrong place, the beach was big and went around the whole lake but soon I heard footsteps behind me and was relieved. I turned around and the face I saw was not who I expected, in fact, it was the last person I wanted to see. It was Shane grey. As much as I liked seeing him at the camp i knew that we were both better without the other. If that weren't true then I'm sure nether of us would have gotten hurt, and nether of us would have ever left school in the first place. I only wondered why he was hear and his expression showed the same surprise as I'm sure mine did. i started to walk away realizing this was all Caitlin's doing all i wanted to do was yell at her, even knowing that probably wouldn't happen, but before i could leave he said "stop, wait a minute." I froze, it probably should have been crazy for me to do anything he said but i felt conflicted to do so. I stopped and I waited to see what he would say but nothing came out we stood there silently for a few minutes then finally he said "The blonde did this didn't she?" I nodded and he continued "I guess I need to ether thank her or make her regret it at some point." i could feel a smile creep onto my face, i wanted to agree with him, to spill my guts about how much i missed him, but i was still being stubborn and not saying anything to him, but i didn't need to say anything because before i could have said a word he surprised me by pulling me into a long hug. it must have been five minutes before he let go and stepped back and said "I"m sorry," i looked at him trying to figure out what was going threw his head but he started walking away and i panicked, i said "NO, don't go," I was ready to die, i had just broken every promise I had ever made to myself. He stopped but I couldn't say anything else even if I wanted, there was a massive lump in my throat and I could barley breath. Everything I thought I knew seemed to melt away when I saw his face, I saw hope. After just standing there, again, we both walked away and I went back to my cabin and lied in my bed, I was surprised my mother said nothing, thats how I knew she already knew what happened. when i woke up in the morning i was very happy and i didn't mine spending my energy in the kitchen, as soon as all the breakfast and prep for lunch was done i took a plate and went to sit by Caitlyn, she seemed a little startled when I sat down but when she looked at be there was a smile the size of the sun. After breakfast me and Caitlyn stood outside so she could explain herself, as soon as they were sure nobody could hear them Caitlyn said "How was your date?" and i stared at her not sure weather to be thankful or angry, lucky for her i decided on thankful and laughed a little she looked at me like i was crazy, then very quietly i said "It went okay," she talked for a while then we realized we were going to be late for our hip hop dancing class so we hurried off to class and we still arrived before the teacher was even there, I took a place in the back and Caitlyn in the front, when the teacher got in the room I was surprised. It was Shane, my jaw must have been on the floor but nobody noticed me they were all looking at an aggravated Shane grey who got started with class soon as possible, I wondered what his problem was.

(Shane's POV)

My uncle decided this mourning that I needed be lead everywhere witch was frustrating, but still the least of my problems. As I walked into my hip hop dance class I was still mad and had no idea what to think, I didn't even look at the class and got right into dancing. The class seemed to quickly and I didn't look at the students intill they were all walking out the door, then I saw the face of one of the last people I was expecting, and it wasn't mitchie. It was the girl that had set it up so me and mitchie would run into each other at the beach. I pulled her out of the line and we walked away so no one could hear what was being said. I said "Thank you," and she smiled before saying "My name is Caitlyn Gellar, nice to meet you," she extended her hand and I shook it. We talked for a minute before she left. I had learned that mitchie had really liked the time we had last night and i had to start setting up the next thing that would impress mitchie.

**What Will Shane do?**

**What should happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9: Songbirds

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update (I feel like I say that every time I update) I"ll try to have the next chapter up in the next couple of days and start keeping that consistent, I don't know what i would do without you guys and music, I get all of my ideas for my stories from your comments or the songs I just happen to find on the internet.**

Chapter 9: Songbirds

(no one's pov)

Mitchie felt like her head would explode, she didn't understand how after only a week at camp the girl who was silent to all but her family for over ten years could be so tempted to talk to almost everyone, it was like this place was completely different then back home. She also was wondering what she would do about Shane, she knew she liked him _a lot_ and yet she couldn't find the courage in herself to even talk to him, something had to be done and she knew it.

Two days before

Shane was working on a 'project he was preparing when his phone rang and he picked it up, then Jason said "they buddy hows my bird house coming," for a minute all he could hear was arguing then he interrupted and both of his brothers replied with "Sorry," before Shane could say "guys about me recording with the camper," he was interrupted by nate saying "You gotta do it man, no go backs," and Jason cut in to. then they were back to arguing about stupid things, and it ended the same way. Shane tried to start talking again saying "Listen i've been thinking about the whole deal and I'm okay with it," but he was interrupted again by his brothers saying "Dude, are you getting to much sun, because we can bring you a hat when we come to visit." he finished one the phone and got back to work.

The present time (In story not real life :)

(Mitchie's pov)

So today is the day of the beach jam and I can't wait to see what is planed to for tonight. I got to the crowd with Caitlyn and we both got seats as close as we could, brown came one and said "Okay campers so I _finally _convinced my nephew to perform for us, so I present Shane grey." Then shane walked on stage and I was a little surprised he said a couple of unimportant things and his brothers came out on stage, I noticed that jason looked at me for a second before they started preforming a new song that Shane had wrote, they sang "

Turn on that radio

As loud as it can go

Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground

Say goodbye to all my fears

One good song and they disappear

And nothing in the world can bring me down

Hand Clapping

Hip Shaking

Heart Breaking

There's no faking

What you feel

When you're right at home, yeah

_[Chorus]_

Music's in my soul

I can hear it

Every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go

No, no

I just want to play my music

Woo

Got my six string on my back

Don't need anything but that

Everything I want is here with me

So forget that fancy car

I don't need to go that far

What's driving me is following my dreams

Yeah

Hand Clapping

Earth Shaking

Heart Breaking

There's no faking

What you feel

When you're on a roll, yeah

_[Chorus]_

Music's in my soul

I can hear it

Every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go

No, no

I just want to play my music

I just want to play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like

Without the sounds of all my heroes

Singing all my favorite songs

So I can sing along

_[Chorus]_

Music's in my soul

I can hear it

Every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go

No, no

I just want to play my music

Music's in my soul

I can hear it

Every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go

No, no

I just want to play my music

All night long"

When they were done I didn't know what to think, I clapped and my mind was just blank for a little bit, after they were all off stage Caitlyn pulled me up and we walked back to my cabin. Once we were there Caitlyn just starred at me as if I were a bomb and she wasn't sure if I would explode or not, it got a little weird after a minute, and i just said "What?!" and she looked like she jumped three feet in the air, I laughed because that was very funny and she scolded me. Then she said "Soooo? what are you thinking." At that second all I could think was that this was an opportunity to spill my guts and talk about what ever I wanted and I started by saying "Did you know that I go to school with all of them?" She nodded and I guested that was something my mother had told her. After that I never really answered he question I just explain exactly what happened in as much detail as possible, though it wasn't really a complete story because it was only my side but it was all I could say. After a long while it was curfew and we had to go to bed, so she left back to her own cabin.

(Shane's pov)

I had a lot of fun playing the knew song I had written, I was going try to see what mitchie thought after the performance but by time I was off stage she was gone, I thought about going to her cabin but I didn't know where it was so I just talked with my family for a while and went to bed but I still want to know she thought. I was taking a walk around camp and as I passed the dinning hall I could hear a beautiful voice singing inside and I looked in the window. I almost fell on my butt when I saw the person singing was mitchie and had no idea what to do.

**What will shane do?**

**Why was mitchie singing?**

**What will mitchie do?**

**What is Caitlyn going to do next? cause i don't know**

**What do you want to happen?**

**PLEASE ANSWER SO I CAN USE THAT TO HELP WRITE THE STORY**


End file.
